Not Unpleasant
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: There was more to their reunion by the well that neither of them anticipated. Slight canon-divergence. Set during "Broken".


A/n: First try at writing Rumbelle so this is mostly experimental. Spoilers for the beginning of Season 2!

* * *

The strange purple haze had finally diminished, bringing the power Rumplestiltskin sought with it. Belle did not know what it all meant at that point, but once she heard that new pet name he used to gain her attention, concern faded into a prominent sadness.

Telling him her story of abduction wasn't the hard part, it was his reaction she had to be ready for. His infuriated tone didn't frighten her, it hardly did before, as he vowed revenge against Regina.

"Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give into your hate, promise me you won't kill her." They weren't words he wanted to hear. It took nearly everything in him to smash the rising anger, but in the end he had to promise anyway. He still needed her too much.

Overcome with joy, relief, and a little weariness, Belle practically melted at the long awaited kiss that followed his difficult pledge. Memories of long ago threatened to cause her tears to resurface, but she quenched them as her arms found his neck to pull him closer. There was no stiffness or doubt this time around. Only desperation and warmth and love.

She opened her eyes, a smile spreading quickly on her face as she looked up at him in a daze. However she was not met with the tan skinned and brown eyed man who was Mr. Gold, but instead with the grey-green complexion and mass of wavy hair, the face of the Dark One.

Belle couldn't contain her gasp as clawed fingers clung to her shoulders to quickly push her away. Only a second before he was different, more human like. His eyes now more copper in color and wide with confusion, gazed down at his hands as he took a step backwards and lost the grip on his cane.

For once his mind could not work up a good enough explanation. "What's happening?" he tried to say as he suddenly felt his black suit disappear and soft silk and leather take its place. "This should not have happened. Oh Belle, turn away, please..." Despair overflowed him. He knew magic would work differently in this realm, but even he had no knowledge of to what extent. Now he had to face her again as a monster once more, a reminder of a mistake that could have been prevented.

Belle finally came to her senses and shook slightly, just as perplexed. He attempted to turn his head away but she reached up to keep his face still, awestruck but serene. His brow furrowed as she smiled. "Why would I turn away?" she whispered, "You're who I love."

He let out a strangled sort of sound and his voice saddened. "But Belle...not like this, not as a monster I..I look so much more...pleasant as Mr. Gold."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle, a bit exasperated. It was, in a way, charming to see The Dark One become so self conscious of himself. The best part was that it was reserved just for her.

"Silly man, that doesn't matter," she said firmly, running her hands now from his face and down the fabric of his shoulders and arms. She scanned the intricate pattern of his vest in simple admiration until her hands reached for his own in reassurance. Noticing his uncertainty, she continued. "No matter what you look like that doesn't change anything. You're not a monster." She uttered the last words matter-of-factly and with a tilt of her head that made his insides do strange, pleasant things.

He didn't speak for several moments as he struggled with this declaration, another faint memory passing quickly and vanishing. He felt like he would never get used to her saying those words, but he did not want to dwell on them, as the mystery of what had just occurred came back to his mind.

"Belle," he finally said in urgency, bringing a sleeve up and marveling at how the thin material was slowly morphing back into the fine, thicker jacket.

"Our kiss did something," she quickly finished, now staring back at Mr. Gold, "Rumplestiltskin, what does that mean?"

Sighing, Rumplestiltskin bent to pick up his cane, quickly trying to think of an explanation. "It would seem...true love's kiss transformed me again, as it did in our world." He limped back to her slowly, too cowardly to reach out towards her.

"But how?"

"I don't know." It must be a sign that magic would be unstable, and unfortunately for him, difficult to control at first. If True Love's Kiss was even different here, who knows what else could happen. "But it looks like the affects are temporary." He couldn't help but feel relieved about that.

They basked in a moment of silence, both staring at the other as if waiting for the Dark One to appear again. When nothing happened, Belle gave him a lopsided smile, "Will that happen every time?" she asked lightly, grabbing onto his arm and gently tugging him away from the well.

"Possibly," he replied, letting her tug him along the path. He didn't want to think about how this new circumstance will play out. Surely everyone would talk-like he really cared about them- but for Belle's sake, unwanted gossip will surely lead to unpleasant circumstances.

Her voice brought him back to reality, and he suddenly felt like he was looking at her for the very first time, under his own fascination back when she promised him forever.

"Well, I certainly don't mind at all." She beamed and glanced over her shoulder.

He didn't believe her just yet, but he managed a small half smile that lingered all the way into town.

* * *

a/n: Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated~ :)


End file.
